As computer technology has improved, the digital media industry has evolved greatly in recent years. Users are able to use electronic devices such as mobile communication devices (e.g., cellular telephones, smart phones, tablet computers, etc.) to consume music, video and other forms of media content. For instance, users can listen to audio content (e.g., music) on a variety of electronic devices in various environments.
Commonly, the notation “streamed media” is used to denote media that is not permanently stored in an electronic device at which a user consumes the media. Streamed media may be distributed from a provider to a host as audio blocks (e.g. as sub-items of audio items). Typically, when performing playback of streamed media, the host receives information regarding which audio blocks to play, and optionally, accompanying decryption keys that can unlock the audio blocks. The media server may also provide information regarding potential locations of the audio blocks. The host determines whether it already has the audio blocks stored and, if not, the host requests any missing audio blocks either from one of the potential locations or from the media server. When playing an audio item, the host unlocks the audio blocks to build up the audio item by applying the received decryption keys.
When performing playback of audio media (e.g. listening to songs), a user may consume a sequence of media content items at a user interface of an electronic device. The sequence of media content items may be received from a media server. A media content item may be characterized by various media parameters (e.g. volume, tempo, style, etc.). A transition between two consecutive media content items with divergent media-parameter values may be perceived as annoying for the user. For instance, if the ending media content item has a slow tempo and the starting media content item has a fast tempo, the user may find the transition unpleasant. In situations where playlists are organized, or otherwise compiled, by a plurality of people (e.g. at a party) the sequences of media content items may be perceived as more or less randomly organized with large variations of media-parameter values between consecutive media content items (e.g., songs).
Thus, there is a need to improve the user experience when delivering media content (e.g. through streaming services).